


Woke alone

by WangJinjin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Alternate Vessels, Dragons, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangJinjin/pseuds/WangJinjin
Summary: 迪恩独自醒来。





	Woke alone

　　Chapter1：Paradise Lost

　　迪恩独自醒来，惊雷和狂风摇撼着大地。

　　年轻的龙慵懒地蜷踞在毗邻岩浆的石台上，只是翕动着鼻孔喷出了些灼热的烟气，甚至懒于滑动瞬膜拂去眼前愈发浓稠的尘烬。沙金色的鳞片在撕裂黯云的红色闪电下映着不祥的微光，他抬起头，却并不真的在意那些在云层间激烈碰撞直至破碎陨落的究竟是什么。

　　或许是些奇怪的飞鸟？迪恩突然感到了一阵饥饿。但羽毛在龙息下燃烧的味道并不好闻，甚至比不上火山温泉中气泡破裂后逸散的气息，更何况褪去了羽毛的部分也只够他稍稍塞下牙缝。

　　于是他重新闭上眼睛，却被一阵奇怪的唿哨再次叨扰，而那唿哨竟还愈发尖利地逐渐靠近，如此毅然决然地扰人清梦。

　　仰起头，沉默地目视着那罪魁祸首自投罗网——赤红的火球从天而降，毫无缓冲地猛砸向不远处的地面，黑色的火山灰在冲击中四下飞散，让迪恩也忍不住打了个喷嚏。

　　并不介意变得更加灰头土脸，毕竟这身鳞片的颜色实在不够威严，展开双翼轻巧地驱散了遮蔽视线的烟尘，迪恩突然发现那团几近熄灭的火球竟然正在砸出的深坑中蠕动。

　　终于将自己撑离了地面，迪恩一边慢慢靠近一边拉伸着久卧未动下已然僵直的肌肉——深坑中焦黑的团块突然膨胀起来，再次扬起的烟尘让迪恩却步。

　　或许那真的是一只奇怪的飞鸟？即使被火焰扭曲了形态，迪恩还是能轻易分辨出那陡然蓬起的部分曾是一对覆满羽毛的巨大翅膀，更何况那并不好闻的味道很快便冲进了他的鼻腔，并且缭绕不去。

　　但这只飞鸟实在太过奇怪了，即使是在一条龙看来——丑陋变形的双翅颓然地歪斜在布满鳞片的修长躯体两侧，唯一的一对利爪徒劳地抓挠着倾斜的坑壁，却无法让仍旧青烟缭绕的身体挪动分毫。

　　放任自己继续靠近，继而将仅剩的几缕烟尘也全部驱散，迪恩小心翼翼地落入了坑中。

　　虽然他的某个远房表亲据说长了两个头，但面前的这位不速之客竟然长了四个！所以这只怪鸟其实是一条他没有见过的龙？

　　而真正让迪恩目瞪口呆的是，这四个头竟然全然不同——深棕色的鹰头上倒是残存了不少羽毛，却紧闭着双眼一动不动；黑色的牛头虽然双目圆睁，却也紧闭着嘴一言不发；金色的狮头则突然一口咬住了迪恩刚刚踩到坑底的左腿，直到他将右脚踏上那仍在抽搐的脊背，才最终呜咽着松开……

　　就这样完全无视了自己仍在淌血的伤口，迪恩将所有的注意力都集中在了第四个头上，那是个他没有见过的小小的头，因为浸透了暗红的血液而完全看不清面目，但那上面却有一双天蓝色的眼睛正毫无畏惧地凝视着他。

　　下意识地再次俯卧下来，轻而易举地完全压制了对方，迪恩如此清晰地感到了自己软软肚腹上的细小的鳞片正随着呼吸与对方的脊背摩擦勾连，那仿若瘙痒的触感竟然让他的身体一阵阵酥麻。

　　不知过了多久，迪恩突然意识到身下的躯体已不再动弹，那双天蓝色的眼睛也被血污完全遮蔽。稍稍撑起自己，轻轻用头拱了拱那具完全静止的躯体，迪恩竟然感到了一阵久违的慌张。

　　几近凝固的血污在迪恩的舌尖融成了一片锈涩，再次淋漓的伤口则在龙涎的浸润下慢慢愈合，当那双天蓝色的眼睛再次睁开的时候，迪恩甚至放任自己发出了小小的呼噜声。

　　同时被四双大睁的眼睛紧紧盯视，迪恩第一次有点儿想要后退，但那具已然不再抽搐的修长身躯仍旧温顺地雌伏在他的身下，甚至因为他仍旧卖力的舔舐而微微颤抖。

　　舌尖轻巧地滑过那个小小的陌生头颅，不同于羽毛和鳞片的光滑触感让迪恩忍不住又舔了几次，深色的血污下露出了苍白的肌肤，而那双蓝眼睛也在几次快速的眨动后终于不再满溢戒备。

　　当那四双眼睛同时被淡蓝色的辉光充盈的时候，迪恩选择了起身后退——仍有些残破的巨大翅膀终于再次展开，尽力扑腾着将那具修长的身躯摇摇晃晃地拉离坑底。

　　抬起头最后一次与那双蓝眼睛对视，迪恩在突然响起的一阵尖利的啸鸣中忍不住缩了缩脖子。怪鸟在迪恩的头上悬停了片刻，便猛地冲向了狂风雷鸣的黯色天空，再次变成了一个黑点。

　　慢慢在坑底趴了下来，迪恩兴趣缺缺地舔了舔已然不再流血的左腿，回味着之前舌尖从那温热的肌理上滑过的感觉——突然意识到刚刚的刺耳声音可能是怪鸟在对他说些什么，迪恩只希望对方下次能把声音放轻一些。

 

　　Chapter2：Lucy

　　迪恩独自醒来，暖风中充溢着马蹄莲的芬芳。

　　斜射入洞口的暖阳烤热了迪恩的尾巴尖，也将他从无梦的深眠中唤醒，努力舒展了一下些微酸痛的肢体，迪恩再次环视了一下这个让他颇为满意的新家。

　　巨大的石洞位于一片岩壁的下部，毗邻一条水量丰沛的河流，虽然流水的声音不绝于耳，却并不足以干扰一条龙的安眠。

　　慢慢踱出洞口，迪恩鼓动双翼，让暖风将自己带向彼岸——密林边缘的三角洲上覆满了花草，而迪恩只想在这张大垫子上把自己的全身晒暖。

　　并没有什么进食的需求，闭目养神的迪恩却还是伸出舌头将一些灌木上的小小果实卷入了口中，小股酸甜的汁液骚动着味蕾，让他感到愈发的惬意。

　　一群大羚羊正在不远处的浅滩上喝水，似乎并不认为迪恩是个威胁，而几只小鸟甚至把他当成了一块大石头，胆大妄为地在沙金色的脊背上蹦来蹦去。

　　漫长到无法计数的独居生活并未让他变得孤僻，逐渐被更多颜色点缀的大地也远比只有岩浆和黑土要来得可爱——带着小小的戏谑突然喷出了一股热气，迪恩悠然地睨视着惊飞的小鸟在碧蓝的天空中变成一堆晃动的小黑点。

　　狂奔的四蹄敲击着河滩上的鹅卵石，剔透的水花在阳光下碎裂，直到那群大羚羊倏地从身边掠过，迪恩才在转瞬而去的喧嚣中再次微微睁开了双眼。

　　并没有听到什么掠食者的咆哮，甚至连风声也依旧轻柔，直到另一阵细碎的水声远远飘来，迪恩才确定他并非孤单一个。

　　午后的暖阳之下，一个渺小的身影正慢慢徙过浅滩。

　　早在迪恩搬来这里之前，他就已经见过了那些群居的羸弱生物，但眼前的这一个却不免让他感到了一丝惊讶——那本该四足着地的雌性动物晃动着前肢，正摇摇晃晃地仅用后肢前进。

　　忍不住抬起了头，想要看得更清楚一些，眼前却突然飘过了一条银白色的光带，几乎遮蔽了迪恩的全部视线，想也没想便将一只前爪挥了过去，穿过光带的趾尖却仿佛插入了熔岩般地灼痛起来。

　　下意识地大声咆哮，迪恩尽力想要避开那几乎要将他包围的光带——那渺小的雌性动物大概也发出了尖叫，正连滚带爬地向密林深处跑去。

　　突来的怒气让迪恩也用后腿站立起来，他甚至完全张开了翼膜，让身体显得更加巨大，当灼热的龙息即将从喉管中喷薄而出的时候，一阵似曾相识的尖利啸鸣让迪恩忍不住缩了缩脖子。

　　“你不能把声音放轻一些吗？”终于意识到那条光带也在小心闪避着自己，迪恩将翅膀收回了背上，也将龙息吞回了胃中。

　　“请，不要，伤害，露西。”有些低沉的声音在片刻之后传入了迪恩的耳中，那银白色的光带也慢慢在他面前缩成了一团。

　　“露西？”再一次将趾尖伸向了那仿佛一小团白云的存在，却被对方轻巧地避开，迪恩干脆一屁股坐回了地上，“那是什么？”

　　“她，是，我，父亲，的造物。”努力与迪恩的鼻尖保持距离，“白云”的光芒已经不像之前那样刺眼。

　　“你是谁？”突然喷出了一小簇龙息，看着“白云”在堪堪避开后受了惊吓一般地抖动了片刻，迪恩觉得这远比那个已经不知逃去哪里的“两脚兽”要有趣得多。

　　“我，告诉过，你，我是，卡斯迪奥。”“白云”听上去似乎有点儿不快，而这只是让迪恩更加兴致勃勃。

　　“我以前见过你吗？”

　　“当，我，坠落，的时候，你，救了，我……”

　　“你就是那只怪鸟！”因为再次袭来的灼痛而后退，迪恩却仍旧成功打断了对方，“你的四个头呢？”

　　“我，现在，不，需要，战斗。”又一次加大了与迪恩的距离，那声音中竟然带上了些许局促，“我，只，需要，看着，保护，她，不，受，伤害。”

　　“我没想伤害她。”随着轻轻晃动的“白云”转动着头颅，迪恩的声音中充满了好奇，“我只是没有见过那种生物用两条后腿走路。”

　　“露西，是，特别的，所以，请，不要，伤害，她。”“白云”显然接受了迪恩的说辞，然后再次让自己变成一条光带，“我的，卫戍队，在等，我，我，该走了。”轻盈顺滑地从迪恩的头顶掠过，那光带开始盘旋上升。

　　“我不会伤害她的，我发誓。”迪恩突然有点儿不想让对方就这么离开，“我还能见到你吗？”他抬起头大声询问，却并没得到任何回答，“我是迪恩……”远去的光带片刻便融入了蔚蓝的天际，迪恩在被阳光闪瞎双眼之前垂下了头。

 

　　Chapter3：Progressive Age

　　迪恩独自醒来，血腥伴随着灼痛弥漫在脊背上。

　　雪后的针叶林中一片灰暗，即使到了正午时分，太阳也恹恹地在地平线附近徘徊，呼号着穿过针叶间隙的北风如此冰冷，却仍旧无法让脊背上灼烧一般的疼痛消减半分。

　　迪恩不知道自己究竟在这里趴了多久，在那次不太成功的着陆中被他压倒的几棵柏树已经变得一片死灰，但那暗色的衰败枝叶趴上去仍旧不甚舒适。

　　他只不过是出来透透气，那两个不知道从哪里冒出来的大胡子男人就像被踩了尾巴的猫一样对他尖叫，他们甚至还用一根会喷火的铁棍打伤了他的背，而更糟糕的是他还没有柔韧到能够自己舔到伤口。

　　那真的很疼！他果然还是不喜欢这种自从学会了两条腿走路就变得愈发肆无忌惮的羸弱生物——当然，他并不会伤害他们，因为他曾经发过誓……

　　疼痛并不会要了迪恩的命，如果时间足够长，他背上的伤口或许也会痊愈，但独自匍匐在湿冷的烂木头上确实让迪恩非常不爽，而他现在甚至连生气的力气也没有。

　　“卡斯迪奥……”终于还是念出了那个熟悉又陌生的名字，迪恩突然开始思考对方到底有没有听到他发过的誓——冰冷的空气中突然荡起了一阵暖流，迪恩确定自己听到了羽毛扑腾的声音。

　　“你好。”陌生的纤细声音近在咫尺，于是迪恩将眼睛睁开了一道缝隙，“你看上去不好。”一个穿着淡绿色长裙的黑发女人不知何时站在了他的面前，正用一双天蓝色的眼睛凝视着他。

　　“走开……”努力无视对方的视线，迪恩用气声发出了威胁，“趁我发火之前……”他甚至对她露出了牙齿，但女人显然不为所动。

　　“让我来帮你。”她终于将视线从迪恩的脸上挪开，然后消失在了视野之外——迪恩不知道她究竟做了什么，但他能感到那磨人的疼痛在片刻之后完全消失了。

　　“你究竟……”猛地转过头，却只看到淡蓝色的光辉正从女人的眼中退去，原本麻木的脊背也恢复了触觉，迪恩能感到一只手正按在本来是伤口的地方。

　　“你是卡斯迪奥？”再一次与女人对视，迪恩的声音中却早已没有了强装出来的威严，“你为什么会……”

　　“你刚刚呼唤了我。”稍稍歪了歪头，女人似有疑惑地眯起了眼睛，“你感觉好些了吗？”她的手仍旧按在迪恩的背上，他甚至能感到一丝温暖从那里传来。

　　“呃，谢谢你，”终于意识到卡斯迪奥刚刚治愈了自己，迪恩一边道谢一边脱口提问，“你究竟是什么？”

　　“我是个侍奉主的天使。”

　　“那，你现在的样子……”

　　“这只是一副皮囊。”卡斯迪奥的声音平淡如水，却让迪恩感到了一丝郁卒——他并非是在怀念卡斯迪奥以前的样子，只是面前的女人看上去如此年轻，而且甚至比露西还要纤细，仿佛迪恩的呼吸也能够伤害到她。

　　“你以后会一直这样子吗？”甚至把说话的声音也放轻了一些，迪恩尽力让自己的身体一动不动。

　　“如果你没事了。”终于从迪恩的脊背上收回了手，卡斯迪奥低下头，轻轻拉扯着被迪恩的鳞片勾住的裙摆，“我还有任务要完成。”

　　“我可以叫你卡斯吗？”突然没头没尾地大声喊道，卡斯迪奥鬓角的几缕长发也因为迪恩的吐息飘荡起来。

　　“可以。那么，”片刻之后便点了点头，卡斯迪奥仿佛下意识地抬手将那几缕长发塞回了耳后，“再见，迪恩。”

　　“再见，卡斯……”羽毛扑腾的声音再次突兀地响起，于是迪恩感到了另一阵莫名的郁卒。

 

　　Chapter4：Leviathan

　　迪恩独自醒来，暴露在清冷空气中的肢体微微战栗。

　　干黄的稻草还算松软，但就保温来说则算不上理想。打着哈欠从稻草垛上滑下来，继而用力伸展只覆盖着一次薄薄皮肤的肌肉，迪恩还没有完全习惯人类的身体，尤其是“没有鳞片”这部分。

　　变成人类的样子并没有想象中那么困难，但要完全适应这实在没有什么可取之处的羸弱身体却不是件容易的事情。他有时仍旧会忘记收起犄角或尾巴，甚至带着翅膀招摇过市——也曾有个莫名其妙的年轻人举着一个方形的黑盒子追着他跑了很远，直到他忍无可忍地将那个黑盒子扔进了湖里，再张牙舞爪地让对方落荒而逃。

　　虽然冬季的临近让湖边的绿色慢慢褪去，但迪恩却还是很喜欢待在这里。背靠着一根被松鼠塞满了橡实的枯木，迪恩一边享受着美味，一边沐浴着深秋的暖阳。

　　值得庆幸的是，多日前还弥漫在这里的利维坦的腥臭已经逐渐散去——迪恩非常讨厌那些黏糊糊、黑黢黢的家伙，更别说那一言难尽的难闻气味，但迪恩起码有好几百万年没有见过它们了，不知道它们又从哪里冒了出来。

　　当那些橡实的主人跳出来愤怒地拉扯迪恩沙金色的短发的时候，太阳已经快要隐入远方起伏的天际线，傍晚的凉风轻柔地拂过，日光给湖面镀上了最后一层金彩。身体仿佛遭受了电击一般剧烈颤抖，利维坦的腥臭再一次扑面而来，差一点直接恢复了龙形，迪恩对着突然荡起了涟漪的湖面睁大了眼睛。

　　深秋夕阳下的湖水让迪恩的身体颤抖甚至麻木，但他还是努力将那个突然浮出了水面的物体带到了岸边——迪恩不知道自己是不是正抱着一具尸体，那个和他一样一丝不挂的男人是如此冰冷，几乎布满整个躯干的骇人伤口只余下外翻的皮肉，却早已流不出一滴温热的血液。

　　小心地将那具毫无生气的身体平放在草地上，迪恩抬手抚上了男人苍白的脸颊——本应淡忘了几百万年前的记忆突然涌上脑海，迪恩的掌心顺着脸颊滑下了脖颈，最后停留在胸前。

　　粗糙的树干让迪恩的后背阵阵瘙痒，头上的犄角也时不时剐蹭到树枝，迪恩再一次调整了一下坐姿，让男人无力低垂的头颅枕上自己的肩膀。

　　人类的舌头并不能一次性润泽太大的地方，但恢复龙形无疑会出现更多麻烦，好在龙涎的功效并未因此折扣，只是残留的哪怕些微的利维坦的腥臭也能让迪恩大倒胃口。

　　当那些原本惨不忍睹的伤痕逐渐淡去，温热的呼吸也开始在迪恩的颈侧鼓荡，他怀中原本冰冷僵硬的身体慢慢变得温暖而柔软，沉入臂弯中的重量也不再让迪恩感到焦虑。

　　当那双蓝色的眼睛终于迷蒙地望向他的时候，迪恩再一次确认了那真的就是卡斯迪奥——天使显然又换了一个皮囊，但迪恩还是轻而易举地认出了他——即使他之前几乎已经变成了一具湖中的浮尸。

　　用力将仍旧晕晕乎乎的卡斯迪奥抱在了怀中，借由紧贴的胸膛感受着对方有力的心跳，“真高兴又见到你了！”抬起手在卡斯迪奥光裸的脊背上用力拍了几下，迪恩忍不住笑出声来。

　　“你……”嘶哑的声音犹犹豫豫地响起，听上去完全不像卡斯迪奥该有的样子，“是谁？”有些颤抖地将迪恩推开了一些，天使的眼中一片迷茫。

　　“我是迪恩。”并没有因为对方明显的疏离而不快，迪恩的脸上仍旧挂着浅笑，“我也变成了人类的样子，这样我就可以……”抬手指了指自己头上的犄角，迪恩将尾巴也甩到了卡斯迪奥腿边。

　　“那，我又是谁？”随着最后一缕阳光的逝去，迪恩已经无法看清卡斯迪奥脸上的表情——他们只是面对面坐在草地上，沉默着，直到卡斯迪奥在夜风中颤抖起来，还大大地打了个喷嚏。

　　“我，得去找些能让你暖和起来的东西。”迪恩在一片昏暗中再次抚上了卡斯迪奥的肩头，“你能在这里等我吗？”银色的月光终于洒了下来，完全变成了人类模样的迪恩与仰望着他的卡斯迪奥对视了片刻，便迅速转身离开。

　　当那个年轻的女人在卡斯迪奥身旁跪下，脱下自己的夹克披在他的肩头的时候，只找到了一条带着破洞的脏毯子的迪恩并没有从树后走出来，即使卡斯迪奥在跟着女人离开的时候一直不住地回头张望。

 

　　Chapter5：Souvenirs Entomologiques

　　迪恩独自醒来，蜂群的嗡鸣伴随着花蜜的香气。

　　明亮的日光洒满大地，苜蓿白色的花冠掩映在带着白色条纹的葱绿叶片间，甚至连一只鼠兔也踪迹难觅，整片草甸寂静无声。

　　如此难得地找到了一个能够让他完全不受打扰的地方，迪恩全心全意地享受着将巨大的身体完全交托于地面的轻松惬意，心中却难免再次感慨用人类的身体生活是何等不易。

　　虽然已经基本掌握了人类的生活方式，但迪恩还远远没有习惯，如果不是经常性地找个地方变回原来的样子，他实在无法保证自己不会烦躁到喷火屠城。

　　即使这片空气稀薄的高山草甸比想象中更加寒冷，却还是难免让他想起了那个温暖的午后，那个露西才刚刚学会了用后腿走路的午后——彼时的天使看上去只是一条白色的光带，而且稍稍碰触就像被熔岩灼烧一般。

　　迪恩不知道自己为什么会突然想起卡斯迪奥，毕竟距离那寒夜中的不告而别仅仅过去了一年多，而对于一条龙来说，这不过是一呼一吸之间。

　　那个伤痕累累的天使是否仍旧对一切都一无所知，甘心情愿地像个真正的人类一般平凡生活？迪恩并不觉得这是个值得深入思考的问题，相对自己，或许还是那个年轻的女人更能照顾好他……

　　甩甩头，努力让自己完全放空，迪恩似乎再次沉入了半睡半醒之间，却有一双不知从何而来的温暖的手突然抚上了他的吻部，然后，一个听上去非常轻松的声音近在咫尺地响起：“你好，迪恩。”

　　一下子睁开了眼睛，下意识抬起的吻部直接将对方掀翻在地，迪恩在一瞬的慌乱之后低下了头，对上了一双天蓝色的眼睛。

　　“你为什么……”同时冲到嘴边的问题不少于三个，而迪恩显然没能问出其中的任何一个——相当轻松惬意地在迪恩面前盘腿坐下，蓝眼睛的主人干脆用双手的掌根撑住了下巴：“我听到你在想我的事情，所以我就来了。”

　　“你为什么没穿衣服？”终于成功问出了一个问题，却发现是那个最无关紧要的，金色的龙稍有点尴尬地再次俯下身来，却下意识地与一丝不挂的黑发男人保持了一段距离。

　　“你也没有穿衣服。”仍旧对迪恩微笑着，男人甚至有些可爱地歪了歪头。

　　终于让自己迎上了对方的视线，迪恩却觉得似乎有什么地方很不对劲。

　　“你知道我是谁？”尽量小声地发问，却还是撩动了对方的一头乱发，就在迪恩想要变作人形的时候，男人却突然跪立起来，干脆利落地抱住了他的头，继而将自己的额头也贴上了他的吻部，“我当然知道，”温热的吐息让迪恩有点儿发痒，但他却只能尽量让自己保持静止，“当我被路西法击落的时候，我尝到了你的血……”鼻孔之间敏感的细小鳞片被柔软湿润的舌尖毫无预兆地舔过，几乎在一瞬间就摧毁了迪恩所有的自制力。

　　千钧一发之际才勉强变成了人类的体态，继而遵从着本能几近疯狂地耸动着下体，迪恩就那样直接将仍旧尖利的牙齿扣上了男人的后颈，当带着点儿铁锈味道的温热液体落上迪恩的舌尖时，被他压在身下的卡斯迪奥的呻吟和尖叫也在草甸上远远荡开。

　　难以言表的愉悦和舒爽如海潮般冲刷着身体，迪恩甚至没有发现自己什么时候又变回了龙的样子——担忧的情绪一瞬间袭来，他迅速却又小心翼翼地移动着身体，却发现自己的身旁并没有卡斯迪奥的影子。

　　迪恩感到了好奇，还带着点儿兴奋和雀跃，甜蜜的东西总能让人类的身体愉悦起来，而他是如此地喜欢这些“甜蜜”的制造者……

　　蜂群的嗡鸣让迪恩怔了一下，仍旧一丝不挂的卡斯迪奥正用舌头专注地舔舐着自己的手指，而他身上的其他地方也沾上了很多金黄色的粘稠液体。

　　“我喜欢这些蜜蜂。”对着忙不迭地变成了人形的迪恩露出了笑容，然后径直将自己刚刚舔着的那根手指硬塞到了迪恩嘴里——蜂蜜淡淡的香甜直接遮蔽了之前的血腥，迪恩终于明白了自己刚刚感受到的究竟是什么。

　　“你喜欢吗？”轻轻地用已经被舔得干干净净的手指蹭过迪恩的嘴唇，卡斯迪奥蓝色的眼睛中仍旧是一片迷茫的笑意，“你喜欢。”在迪恩开口之前抢白，男人抬起双臂搂上了迪恩的脖子。

　　“卡斯……”愉悦的情绪仿佛小小的蜂鸣在脑中回荡，迪恩完全不在意自己的身上也变得黏黏糊糊，轻柔地用掌心摩挲着卡斯迪奥脑后软软的黑发，他最终开口：“你愿意以后都跟我在一起吗……”

　　怀中突然就变得空空如也，迪恩几乎没办法稳住自己的身体，茫然又惊恐地四下张望，清冷的空气中只留下一丝淡淡的甜味。

 

　　Chapter6：Dragons

　　迪恩独自醒来，莫名的心悸让他的眼眶灼烧并湿润。

　　翻身下床，拖沓着脚步走向房间角落的冰箱，迪恩在啤酒和苹果派之间犹豫了片刻，最终选择了后者。

　　或许他真的已经习惯了像人类那样生活，穿上法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤，吃着汉堡喝着啤酒，他甚至还有了一辆车。龙的部分只是让他轻易地找到了不知被什么人藏在一个旧地堡里的金条，抑或是在被雪崩埋在洲际公路上的时候迅速给自己开出一条路来。

　　只咬了一口便放下了盘子，迪恩终于意识到究竟发生了什么——他总是能够感觉到卡斯迪奥的，即使他有时会像风中的烛火一样明明灭灭，但迪恩总是知道他还在那里，即使是在他不再是天使而完全变成了人类的时候。

　　但是在这一刻，迪恩完全感觉不到他了，熄灭的烛火没有再次燃起。

　　迪恩第一次感觉到了恐惧，他甚至想也没想就冲出了暂居的旧地堡的大门，就那么在光天化日之下恢复了龙形，他张开双翼，飞向了卡斯迪奥最后消失的地方。

　　那是一片围绕着湖泊的林地，迪恩曾从一个湖中捞出什么也不记得的卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥也曾在一片林地里治愈了被火枪打中的迪恩，还有露西，虽然她早已经成为了博物馆中的一块展板……

　　一只火炬落上了一个精心搭建的柴堆，撒上了盐和汽油的枯枝片刻便腾起了黑烟——金色的龙用双翼鼓出了狂风，瞬间便熄灭了火焰，投出火炬的高大男人也被这狂风掀翻在地，一脸惊恐地仰视着从天而降的不速之客。

　　男人眼中的恐惧并未持续多久，他很快便镇定下来，迅速起身将一个刚刚跑来的年轻人护在了身后。即使是目睹了迪恩从龙到人的蜕变，男人的脸上也没有再显出过多惊讶，他只是看着，带着一脸无法掩饰的悲伤神色。

　　“你就是迪恩？”并没有尝试上前，男人对着迪恩大声喊道——完全无视了对方，迪恩径直走向了仍旧冒着青烟的柴堆，小心翼翼地将那用白布包裹的躯体抱回了地面。

　　看上去就像睡着了一样，卡斯迪奥的皮囊平静安详，抬手轻抚近在咫尺的脸颊，迪恩只感到了全然的冰冷。

　　“卡斯迪奥已经不在了……”又靠近了一些，高个男人的声音中带着同情，“你就是迪恩吗？”男人又问了一遍，“卡斯说他有一个朋友，是一条名叫迪恩的金色的龙……”

　　“我们不是朋友。”并没有回过头，却还是直接打断了对方，迪恩仍旧用手心轻抚着卡斯迪奥的脸庞，“我们不是朋友……”终于转过了头，迪恩却仿佛只是在喃喃自语，“我们早就是……”

　　再次变回了金色的龙，迪恩突然对着卡斯迪奥的皮囊喷出了赤红的烈焰，还裹着白布的身体瞬间便被火焰吞没——目睹了这一切的高个男人也不禁捂住了嘴，拉着那个年轻人连连后退。

　　被龙息灼烧过的空气中充盈着不容小觑的热度，升腾的气流也将高个男人的视野全然扭曲，但他仍旧能够看出再次化为了人形的迪恩正跪在卡斯迪奥已经火化的皮囊旁边，小心翼翼地拨开了那堆灰烬，将一团似乎在蠕动的东西抱在了怀中。

　　金色的龙再次扬起的狂风让高个男人闭上了眼睛，当他再次睁开双眼的时候，却早已没有了迪恩的影子。一直沉默的年轻人突然抬手拉了拉他的袖子，“萨姆，”那低沉的声音听上去并不像一个孩子，“我们该走了。”

 

　　Epilogue：You are not alone

　　迪恩醒来，感到蜷缩在自己身旁的小小身体轻轻地抖动了一下，继而发出了含混的低语。

　　“你醒了？”金色的龙抬起头，开始温柔地舔舐那条只有他一半大小的黑龙——原本蜷成一团的小龙在迪恩的“攻势”下将身体伸展开来，因为肚腹上的瘙痒而微微战栗。

　　直到双方都心满意足，迪恩才终于停了下来，然后小心翼翼地用头帮小龙翻了个身，“感觉怎么样？”转过头与那双天蓝色的眼睛对视，迪恩仍能感觉到愉悦正在身体中荡漾。

　　“和我变成人类时的感觉很像，”转头靠上了迪恩软软的肚腹，鳞片在迪恩刚刚的努力下黑得发亮的小龙发出了低低的呼噜声，“我无法离开这个身体……”他伸出了一只爪子放在眼前，仿佛在研究着什么。

　　“你不需要再离开了。”干脆用身体和尾巴将对方圈住，迪恩为自己不用再独自醒来感到了由衷的快慰。

 

End


End file.
